Vampire Knight
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down, like toy soldiers. Bit by Bit, torn apart, we never win, but the battle rages on, like toy soldiers. The vampires march but the werewolves are out to play. To stop a thousand year old war from starting again. The new Alpha will not step down, not when he has friends and a new Omega by his side. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Mortem Venators! How long has it been? Five, ten years? Fifteen maybe? The reason this chapter was delayed was because one, my birthday was on September 29****th****, two, the party was hosted on October 4****th**** and three, I was busy with my Kara Flame profile. I am so happy! I'm fifteen! And my Kara Flame profile is doing great. I have a great beta and everything. I know times have been crazy lately with the constant debating of whether or not I made the right choice of quitting Minecraft but I realized the from Day One, I made a commitment to you guys to uphold the challenge of being an author, and that's what I'll do. I know that this was put up late and some of you have already quit on me but hey, maybe we'll meet again. If not, I hope you enjoy other people's stories. But without further ado, here is the promised Vampire Knight. R&amp;R!**

_**Bold/Italics/Underline **_** = Werewolves**

_Italics/Underline _= Vampires

_**Step by step**_

Roar.

Screech.

_**"Werewolves! Hold steady! We are almost finished!"**_ A werewolf commander barked.

_"Vampires! Hold steady! The battle is not yet done!" _The Vampire King encouraged.

A black and green mammoth-sized werewolf bounded into the clearing with a blue and red wolf almost the same size as him.

_**"Werewolves! Tonight is the night! They have chosen the wrong moon to fight us underneath!"**_ The blue and red werewolf howled.

The black and green wolf, silent as a snake, tackled the Alpha Vampire from behind.

_"You will not win!"_ The Vampire King screeched.

_**"No. Not tonight. We shall let you go peacefully but remember, you brought this war upon yourself. Tonight is the Blood Moon. You are stupid to fight blood-driven werewolves. Hopefully the death of you and your kingdom will be a good enough warning for the vampire race," **_ The Alpha growled.

_**Heart to heart**_

The Vampire King screeched as the Alpha Werewolf bit into his neck and ripped out his esophagus. The surviving vampires screeched and tried to attack the Alpha Werewolf. The werewolves all sat on their haunches, grinning their wolfish grins. They seriously think they can take on their Alpha?

_**Left, right, left **_

The Alpha saw the attacks before they even came. The Vampire Queen had been making rather noticeable signs behind her back five minutes ago. So when the vampires pounced at him, it was hardly a surprise.

The Alpha whipped his nine tails (which he had hidden so expertly that the vampires didn't notice) back and forth and stood tall, his head held high but eyes glaring down at the oncoming enemies. His teeth were bared and he growled.

The vampires, though shocked, did not stop their attack. The Vampire Queen landed on the Alpha's back but crashed into a tree when the Alpha jerked his body to the side, flinging her off. The other vampires attacked relentlessly and angrily.

The battle raged on once the Vampire Queen scratched the Alpha's face, leaving three long marks on his left cheek as the Alpha battled a Vampire Jester.

The blue and red wolf roared and tackled the Vampire Queen.

_**"Don't ever touch my Alpha again,"**_ he growled before ripping the Queen's arm off.

_**We all fall down**_

The Queen screeched loudly as the werewolf tossed away the disembodied limb.

_"We have a weapon!"_ The Queen yelled.

The Alpha Wolf smirked as he looked at the unconscious vampires around him. _**"Your annoying voice?"**_

The werewolves howled with laughter.

_"VAMPIRE SOLDIER!"_ The Queen shrieked.

_**Like toy soldiers**_

The Alpha snarled. He knew not of a vampire called Vampire Soldier but the blue and red werewolf, Omega, has.

_**"Alpha!"**_ Omega snarled.

_**"I'm aware, Omega,"**_ Alpha growled.

_**"I do not think you are."**_

The rest of the werewolves barked in surprise but the Alpha paid no mind to Omega and continued to stare in the direction in which he heard rustling.

A black blur hopped high into the air, tens of feet above the large trees. A loud screech was heard causing every werewolf besides Alpha and Omega to cover their ears pathetically.

Alpha's mouth curled into a snarl, revealing many sharp teeth.

_**Bit by bit**_

The blur landed in front of Alpha, revealing a vampire. The vampire was dressed differently however.

The vampire had slightly larger wings than the King himself and his wings were differently colored. As the King had black and grey wings and the Queen and regular vampires had black and red wings, the vampire had black and purple wings.

The vampire had a black helmet on, the only openings being for eyes slits. The vampire was slender but muscular and in all black soldier clothing. He had an obsidian sword with a worn black leather handle. The sword was in his left hand and the blade was pressed flat against his right shoulder. He was kneeling on his right knee, head slightly bowed.

_**Torn apart**_

_"My Queen,"_ the vampire said in a deep voice, muffled from the helmet_. "I can see you are in quite a predicament."_

_"Vampire Soldier! Slay him!"_ The Queen cried out.

_**"Stay quiet!"**_ Omega snapped.

_**"Omega," **_Alpha murmured.

_**"Yes, Alpha?"**_

_**"Slay her."**_

Omega licked his lips viciously at the bleeding out bat human. _**"My pleasure."**_

The Vampire Soldier growled as his Queen was so viciously slain. He stood slowly, sword coming to his side.

_**We never win**_

_"You have brought this upon yourself, Alpha,"_ the soldier stated softly.

_**"I doubt my death will come tonight,"**_ Alpha snarled.

The soldier chuckled. _"Poor soul." _The eye slits under the helmet turned red. _"I'll make it quick."_

The night was silent but was soon filled with howls and shrieks.

::::TIME LAPSE::::

_**"Deadlox! Do not strain yourself! You know you were injured in the battle!"**_ The Count pleaded, hopping around the younger werewolf.

Deadlox smiled down at the blue and red elder. _**"Relax, Count. It's just a scratch."**_

_**"We both know that it is not just a 'scratch'. It is deeper than you let on. It is a gash,"**_ Count growled.

Deadlox rolled his eyes as they strolled through the woods to their home. _**"Okay, fine. The Queen and that Vampire Whatever got me good. But I'm fine, Count. Promise."**_

The Count stopped bothering him though he wasn't reassured.

The two walked through the woods in silence.

_**"Count?"**_ Deadlox asked in a small voice.

_**"Yes?"**_ The Count replied, ears standing up at the volume of his leader's voice.

Deadlox looked up at the sky before glancing back down at the smaller yet older werewolf. **"Who was the vampire?"**

_**But the battle rages on**_

The Count stumbled but was quickly caught by Deadlox_**. "Thank you."**_

_**"No problem,"**_ Deadlox replied, head held high once more.

The two wolves walked to the large clearing ahead of them where a large wooden house sat. A Bacca, an astronaut, a warrior, a gothic mechanic, a ninja, and a demon sat waiting for them on the steps of the house. They all stood up when they saw the two werewolves.

"Deadlox!" The warrior cried in shock at the large scratches on the werewolf's face. "What happened?!"

_**"Vampire fight,"**_ Deadlox replied before turning human. "It was a whole kingdom." He looked at The Count. "Or am I missing something?"

_**"The Jack,"**_ The Count answered. _**"But the Jack is dead and they had yet to find a replacement so yes, you are correct. A kingdom."**_

Deadlox turned back to his friends. "But I'm fine," he shrugged. "Barely hurts."

"Doesn't mean it'll stop bleeding," Bajan, the warrior, retorted.

"Dear Notch, you're annoying," Deadlox joked.

"Takes after you," Sky, the demon, laughed.

"Shut it, demon bird," Deadlox teased, causing Sky to stick his tongue out at him.

"Remind me to make your pack armor," Lola, the goth mechanic, groaned, dropping her chin onto her palms, hands on her cheeks.

"Yeah. Make them look like horses," Detroit, the ninja, snorted.

"Least they'll be protected," Lola argued, punching Detroit lightly on the arm.

TrueMU, the astronaut, and Jerome, the Bacca, laughed at the girls' antics.

"Ooh, Fluffy and TrueMU have crushes," Sky teased.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "We love them as much as you love your mom."

Sky paled. "Oh my Notch, you hate them worse than you hate heights."

"Exact- Wait, no!" Jerome panicked. "I meant that we don't love them like that! We like them as friends!"

_**For toy soldiers**_

During his friends' quarreling, Deadlox started to sway back and forth, eyes drooping. Only The Count noticed.

Deadlox fell, The Count automatically using his tail as a cushion for the seventeen year old. The Count wrapped himself around the teen.

The quarreling stopped as the friends looked on worriedly at Deadlox and The Count.

"_**Deadlox?" **_ The Count whispered. The teen's closed eyes slowly cracked open at the sound of his father figure's voice.

"Count," he murmured.

_**"Where? Where does it hurt?"**_

"Scratch..."

The Count's eyes fell upon the three scratches on Deadlox's face. The gashes were glowing black and pink. The Count's eyes widened and his head snapped to Bajan and TrueMU.

_**"It is Wolf Poison!"**_ He growled. _**"It is starting to take effect!"**_

"The cure?" TrueMU asked, him and Bajan getting up fast.

_**"Night lock!"**_

"Night lock?" Bajan asked. "Won't that make it worse?"

_**"No!"**_ The Count snapped. _**"Now go!"**_

TrueMU and Bajan ran into the house and disappeared.

Deadlox lay panting for oxygen as the Wolf Poison eliminated the air in his lungs. A faint red blush covered the top of his cheeks and bridge of his nose. His pale skin stood out from The Count's dark blue fur. Now grey eyes matched with the turning black hair.

The pants were small to everyone else but as loud as a gust of wind to Sky and The Count.

Sky remembered the night when he showed Deadlox his eyes ten months ago. He lied to Deadlox, saying that he wasn't a demon, letting magic cloud his words. Deadlox obviously didn't pick up on the smell of the spell. A month later, a group of vampires came hunting for Sky, searching for a 'demon bird'. Once they finally drove the vampires away, Sky was forced to tell them about his demonic powers, trained under a friend of his, Krewella. He told them Krewella was dead as she had died in a battle between demons and angels. Herobrine killed her for helping Notch.

The Count used to be a lonely werewolf, visited every one hundred years by a lost werewolf leader. He sat in the cave in the mountain of Misty Lake Forest. When he had heard of a new werewolf, one destined to be great, he sent a passing wolf to find him. The wolf was killed my Deadlox's mother under the disguise of Moonlight Huntress, a real werewolf leader who had died thousands of years ago in a vampire and werewolf battle. A great leader, she was. The Count held much respect for her and grieved deeply when she died. When Deadlox had encountered evil doppelgängers of Bajan and Jerome, Fake Bajan spoke of a werewolf called The Count. Deadlox had no clue of a werewolf by that name and hunted for him in the aftermath of the battle. Deadlox found The Count and realized he was lonely by himself. He brought the werewolf to his friends, immediately accepted into the group of abnormals. The Count helped Deadlox unlock new powers and gave him tips on being leader, gradually developing fatherly instincts for the teenager. Unbeknownst to him, Deadlox felt the same way.

Sky and The Count won't let Deadlox die, much less like this. The friends of Deadlox would grieve deeply if the teen was to die like this.

Deadlox's frail body shook and The Count could hear something rattling inside of him.

"That's not good," Sky muttered.

Bajan and TrueMU came back outside panicking. "We don't have any!"

_**"What?!"**_ The Count snapped. He regained calmness. _**"I will go find some."**_ He started to move away from Deadlox but Deadlox clutched his fur and shook his head weakly, eyes glazed over.

The Count hesitated and looked at Deadlox, his son. Lola and Detroit saw this and stood up.

"We'll go," Lola announced. "We'll make it as quick as we can."

"As a matter of fact, I saw a night lock patch not too far from here while I was running," Detroit said. The two girls took off running after receiving The Count's nod.

Deadlox's airways were almost shut, just barely letting in oxygen. What was worse was that because the poison was clogging any entrance ways for air, the carbon dioxide from the oxygen was stuck in his lungs, limiting space for air. Deadlox didn't like it.

The Count knew Deadlox couldn't last much longer. The Wolf Poison could bring down the strongest of wolves and weres in an hour.

If Lola and Detroit didn't return with the night lock soon, Deadlox would die. The tightening grip on The Count's fur told them so.

**And that was Vampire Knight Chapter One! Hope you guys enjoyed! Burning Hatred's second chapter will be out soon as well as 2 Secrets From 2 Friends. Be on the lookout for those.**

**I would like to give shout-outs to: ****Savy160, Black Friar, Varishi, Owlcat92, Corgi101, The-Cat-Loving-Kid, TyphoonDigi, GXAtailsmo, Candyphone, Shardas1000, KKKStories, Nightmare Flame, DJMidge, Bella2949, AceroxFF, imcrazyperson, TimeLordDavidTennant, Unicorn246, Hghrules, ForbiddenVoid, and so many more. I couldn't have done it without you guys. You guys are amazing.**

**And for the first time in a while, I would like to say this one thing…Until then, be safe, God bless, be careful, and…DARKSOMEONE4 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my Mortem Venators! This is a rather short chapter I know but this is done on my iPod's notes so to me it looks long, but it really isn't. So sorry for the length. I'll try harder next time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review. Amnesia is the next story to be updated and will be updated tomorrow. Let me know what you want updated after that. Monster (which is a Batman story) will be also be updated this weekend so maybe Saturday, you won't be paying attention to that. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review and I will see you at the bottom!**

Vampire Knight ll

Deadlox was half dead when Lola and Detroit returned three agonizing minutes later.

Lola was carrying the small black and purple plant her hands. She rushed to The Count, waiting for him to give her instructions.

_**"You need to crush it into liquid**_," he instructed. Detroit immediately began punching the tree next to her, picking up three blocks of wood in seconds. She made a crafting table and placed it. She made a wooden bowl and a thick stick.

She handed it to Lola, who knelt down and placed the bowl on the ground.

"Do I need to remove the vines?" She asked.

_**"Yes and quickly."**_

Lola removed the black vines that held the Night Lock berries together and threw them over her shoulder. She took the thick stick and began crushing the berries as fast as she could, quickly making a black and purple swirl of liquid.

_**"Feed it to him."**_

Lola rushed over and Deadlox just barely opened his mouth for her to feed him.

Deadlox's vision was now reduced to bright and indecipherable splotches of color. When he felt something tap his jaw, he slowly opened his mouth as much as his weakened strength could allow. He was so stupid! How did he not see the Queen's glowing pink nails?!

He felt a hot liquid pour down his throat, gentle fingers opening his mouth slightly wider.

The gentle touch was removed soon after the liquid had stopped posting down his throat. His quickly beating heart reduced to slow and normal beats, signaling that air was back in his lungs and blood. His vision began to clear but he felt as if he hasn't slept in years. He knew it was bad to close your eyes after an event like this but sleep...Sleep...

As soon as Deadlox closed his eyes, everyone but The Count started freaking out.

"Why did he close his eyes? Did I move too slowly?" Lola asked frantically.

_**"He is fine. Deadlox just needs time to rest. He has had a long night. His heartbeat is normal for a werewolf infected with Wolf Poison. It is beating faster again."**_

Jerome stood quiet for a moment, nose twitching every few milliseconds. "Yeah. It is."

"Your nose twitching is very attractive," Sky teased, sarcasm laced in his voice.

Jerome twitched his nose again to mess with Sky before turning back to the amused elder wolf.

"So when does he wake up?" TrueMU asked.

"_**Most cases of Wolf Poison take about six hours to completely recover. Deadlox may recover in three as he has more than one wolf in him,"** _The Count answered, eyeing the sick teen that was lying on his fur. **_"If we are lucky, he shall recover within ninety minutes."_**

"Good," Lola said. "Gives Detroit and I time to run to Redwood."

"Why are you going to Redwood?" Bajan asked.

"Girls need special things too," Detroit blushed.

"Oh," Sky said, jerking his head up in acknowledgement. "Right."

Jerome got up and walked inside. He returned a minute later with the bag that held the money they earned over missions and threw it to Detroit. Detroit caught the brown leather bag and opened it.

"Holy. Shit. You guys are rich! What the hell?!" She exclaimed, causing the guys to laugh. Lola peeked inside, only to have a somewhat the same reaction.

"..." Lola said nothing.

"Lola?" Sky asked.

"...This is utter bullshit."

::::TIME LAPSE::::

Sky threw a small stress ball at Jerome, who caught it and tossed it back. They had been doing this for fifteen minutes as no one had anything to do at the moment. There were a few minutes where Deadlox stirred, getting everyone's hopes up, only to realize he was still unconscious.

"I'm bored," Bajan groaned from the top step, where he was lying half awake.

Jerome tossed the ball at Bajan's face. The ball bounced off and Sky caught it. "Wake up."

Bajan rolled inside and sat up. "Fine."

TrueMU shrugged. "I can beat you at Crazy 8's."

Bajan's eyes narrowed at the astronaut. "Go get the cards." TrueMU smirked and walked inside.

_**"He will be awaking soon," **_The Count spoke suddenly. _**"It has been one hour and twenty five minutes. But this is if we were lucky."  
**_  
"I don't know if you heard but luck isn't exactly our 'thing'," Bajan said, making quotes around "thing".

_**"Well that must be a shame,"**_ The Count retorted, laying his head back down. He stared sadly at the sick teen. His son.

The Count wanted Deadlox to wake up so badly. The teen was the light in his world. The light that guided him out of the dark cave. Now the light had dimmed and he was desperately trying to get it lit again.

If Deadlox never woke up and slipped into a coma (which he refused to tell the others), The Count wouldn't know what to do with himself. He would find some way to kill himself and join Deadlox.

The Count blinked as a thought came to mind. What if Deadlox woke up with amnesia? Wasn't that a rare but still a side effect? Bajan's words rang in his mind.

_'I don't know if you heard but luck isn't exactly our "thing".'_

Would Deadlox wake up with amnesia?

The Count swore that if Deadlox forgot him, he would die. This was his son figure! There was no way he was going to lose him!

If Deadlox woke up damaged in any way, The Count would rip apart the Vampire Army if it was the last thing he would do.

**I hoped you guys loved this chapter or at least liked it. If you see any mistakes, ANY AT ALL, please let me know. Please review as well so I know you guys want more. Here are some tips to let me know how to improve:**

**Favorite part**

**Any mistakes**

**Grammar errors**

**Suggestions like what genres you like (though I don't like romance) and what you might like in the story**

**Review**

**Simple right? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! Until I update Amnesia, Take care, stay safe, I love you guys, and…DARKSOMEONE41 signing out. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Knight lll

Deadlox's slowly cracked open, only to wince when he was met with bright sunlight.

"Who got the license plate of the plane that hit me?" He managed to croak out, startling everyone.

"Wow. It wasn't even a truck," Sky laughed, a smirk on his face.

Deadlox rolled his eyes and moved to stand. His makeshift pillow raised its back so Deadlox could use it as support.

The guys stood, but not before Jerome hurled the stress ball at Sky's head. The ball hit him with a small thunk before landing on the ground.

Jerome collapsed on the stairs laughing as Sky facepalmed.

"How-? How empty...is your head?" Jerome gasped out between laughs.

"Like a black hole," Sky replied sarcastically.

Deadlox smiled at TrueMU and Bajan, who smiled warmly back at him. As soon as he got his bearings straight, he walked to the stairs and sat next to TrueMU, who was still standing.

"Sit down. You all stood up as if I was some type of god," Deadlox joked.

_**"Well you are the Alpha,"**_ The Count reminded.

"True. But they aren't werewolves. They're...regular humans," Deadlox said, the words filled with distaste. The Count smirked and shook himself uncomfortably.

_**"Rather distasteful. Humans are pathetic weaklings,"**_ The Count continued, earning surprised looks from everyone but Deadlox.

"Gross things," Deadlox agreed.

"Hurtful," TrueMU gasped. Jerome pouted.

"But I'm a Bacca..."

_**"Even worse,"**_ The Count spat.

"Whaaaaat?" Jerome asked. "Worse?"

"Tried to take over werewolf territory before. Wiped out six hundred of us before we killed most of them," Deadlox confirmed. "That was seven hundred years ago."

"Wait, you guys seriously hate Baccas?" Jerome asked in all seriousness.

_**"All Baccas but you," **_The Count assured._** "You must be aware as such tricksters as Baccas can wipe out your race in days."  
**_  
"Wow. Um, Jerome get out of here," Bajan commanded.

Jerome gaped at Bajan. "You'd seriously throw me out like that?"

"Yeah. Bye!" Bajan said, waving his hand.

"He's just joking," Sky soothed, rolling his eyes at the two best friends.

"Phew," Jerome said sarcastically as Bajan stuck out his tongue. "I thought I was a goner," Jerome continued, rolling his eyes.

A rustling came from the treetops, surprising all of them. If it was Lola and Detroit, they would've been quieter. They wouldn't make noise. A cackle sounded from the trees, a noise the girls couldn't make.

The Count snarled and glared at the trees. The fur along his spine were standing up and his teeth were bared. His tail was swinging back and forth, swishing in the air like a whip.

Deadlox stood and turned into his mutant wolf form. His stance was the same as The Count's though he was paying more attention to his friends. He stood at the foot of the steps, blocking the others from view.

A figure jumped down from the trees, three more shadows falling behind him. The figure stepped into the clearing. He wore a black cloak that covered his whole body and face. The figure lifted his head and smiled. They couldn't see his face but when he smiled, he smiled widely. His teeth were clenched together but they weren't teeth. They were all sharp fangs. His eyes glinted and soon, yellow eyes filled with madness were showing.

_"Oh, Deadlox,"_ the figure sang. "_I heard you wiped out the Vampires last night."  
_  
_**"I did,"**_ Deadlox growled. _**"What of it?"**_

_**"Do not engage him negatively,"**_ The Count growled._** "That is dangerous and suicide. The Vampire Jack is strong. Though he is not as strong as the Vampire Soldier, he is a powerful and sly myth."  
**_  
Deadlox nodded before drawing himself to full werewolf height._** "What is it that you want?" **_The Alpha asked.

The Vampire Jack smiled, stepping closer to Deadlox. _"I just want you to listen." _The vampire turned his head to the forest and called out, _"Slaves!"  
_  
Two more vampires, dressed exactly the same though shorter and wore ragged brown cloaks, carried out Lola and Detroit, mouths gagged and claws pressed to their necks.

_**"Lola! Detroit!" **_The Count barked in concern.

_**"How dare you?!"**_ Deadlox growled at The Jack. _**"Let them go!"**_

_"I wanted to ensure that you listened, Alpha,"_ the wretched myth snarled teasingly._ "Beware the danger named Kara Flame. She is not one to fool with. Now, here's your pathetic humans."_

The Vampire Slaves released the two girls who immediately attacked. Lola crashed her fists together, forming her black gauntlets. At the same time, Lola uppercutted her captor as Detroit high kicked the slave under the chin. Both vampires flew into the air and landed a mile away by the force of the blows.

The Vampire Jack chuckled at the girls' actions before making a quick mental note to torture those slaves later._ "I will see you very soon, Alpha,"_ the myth growled. _"But until then, good-bye..."_ The Vampire Jack vanished into thin air, leaving nothing black particles in his wake.

**Hey! So I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter of Vampire Knight. I'm sorry for being away for so long. I popped a blood vessel in my right index finger so I was unable to move it without causing pain. But I'm better now and I'm ready to write! *^.^* The fourth chapter is almost completed so it will be out very soon. Burning Hatred is taking a long time to come out as I have hit a writer's block for that. Of Psychos and Myths is also going to take a while. Not because of writer's block but because I haven't started. -_- I will get these chapters out as soon as I can. Until then, um… I forgot my outro… Have you guys? If you haven't, remind me in the reviews! Until I remember I guess… Bye, God bless, and please be safe!**


	4. Chapter 4

Deadlox growled as the vampires disappeared. Who was this Kara Flame girl? What was it that Vampire Jack had said? A Danger? Did he mean a menace or...Oh Notch.

_**"Count!"**_ Deadlox barked. The Count nodded. The Count tossed everyone onto his back, much to their surprise.

_**"Lead the way, master,"**_ The Count said, nodding. Deadlox reminded everyone to hold on tightly before shooting off into the forest. The Count followed somewhat as fast, but he lagged behind slightly in case Deadlox made a different move such as a turn. Due to his slower pace, The Count's head was at the base of Deadlox's neck and stood five feet away from him.

Soon after the run had started, several other small wolves began surrounding them, indicating that Deadlox and The Count were extremely nervous about something and were taking probably unnecessary precautions. Everyone else just rode with the Count, confused and debating whether they should say something or not. Deciding not to say anything until they arrived at their destination, the group stayed silent and looked around them.

The black and green wolf next to them had this furious look in his eyes, a murderous intention hidden among the fury. Beyond that, beyond the fury and psychotics, he was scared. Deadlox, the new Alpha leader of the wolves and weres, was scared. Upon knowing this, The Count knew what they were up against. Of course, he knew the enemy as soon as Deadlox demanded he follow him, but now he understood the real intention of that monster. That is what Kara Flame was, a monster, and there was nothing they could do about it. She was who she was and who she wanted to be.

The Count bared his teeth as he ran. He knew where Deadlox was taking them, and personally, he didn't mind. This was for everyone's safety. The Count knew that, Deadlox knew that, and even the wolves surrounding them knew that. The only ones who didn't know were the people on The Count's back. Well, this was going to be an exciting mission.

* * *

_'Where are we?'_ thought The Count's riders.

The group now resided in a large jungle, a jungle far, far away from where they once lived. Among the large, red trees grew cocoa beans and various fruits. Ocelots roamed the jungle floor and sometimes, among the the trees.

But atop of the largest tree stood a large treehouse made of jungle wood. Rope bridges connected tree to tree, slowly leading down to the bottom. Vines covered these bridges' railings and floor, decorating the passages and a good attempt at hiding them. There were a few rope ladders on few trees instead of bridges, allowing people to climb up to another level if certain trees were too close together.

These bridges and ladders not only led to the treehouse, no, it was a _maze_. There were dozens of rope bridges, maybe even hundreds, but dozens were all their eyes could see at the moment. There were a few ladders, probably only a hundred, but that was a small amount compared to the bridges. If the time should ever arise, this area could be used in a battle. The group would be able to lead the enemies away from the treehouse using the maze.

"Whoa," Jerome breathed.

"You could say that again," Bajan replied, staring at the maze in awe. Jerome opened his mouth, but Bajan cut him off, "Say it and I feed you to the ocelots." Jerome closed his mouth quickly.

TrueMU snickered. "What are we doing here?"

Deadlox turned to them. _**"We're going to be living here for a while. Hopefully, it'll keep our enemies at bay. If not, well, we have a large area for a battlefield."**_

"What enemies are we hiding from?" Adam asked. The group looked the two wolves for an explanation.

_**"Kara Flame and the vampires,"**_ Deadlox answered.

"Vampires?" Detroit repeated. "I thought you killed most of them."

Deadlox scoffed. _**"I wish it was that easy. There are more than just those vampires. That was the Card Kingdom. There are hundreds more."**_

"Like...?" Lola asked.

The Count laid down and everyone got off. _**"Well, Mrs. Quarantine, there's the Chess Kingdom, the Checkers Kingdom, the Candy Land Kingdom-"**_

_**"Psycho Kingdom is what they are,"**_ Deadlox muttered. _**"Insane little things."**_

The Count shifted his head in agreement. _**"Yes, well, we cannot judge them on their traditions. We must judge them on the part they play in this world and how well they play it."**_

Deadlox cocked his head to the side. _**"How wise of you,"**_ Deadlox commented sarcastically, smiling at the elder wolf.

"Oh my Notch," Lola whispered, hiding behind Detroit. "Hide me."

"Why?" Detroit asked quietly.

Lola glanced up at what she thought of as her older sister. "It's so cute. I can't. I just can't look at them anymore."

Detroit smiled and looked on ahead at the joking werewolves and the other guys. "Yeah. I see what you mean."

"They seem so...happy together," Lola sighed.

"They are," Detroit answered. "They were both so lonely but they found each other and became a family. That's what matters."

Lola softened her eyes. "I never had an actual family growing up, ya know? It was always kind of hard for me all on my own."

Detroit looked up at the sky. "Oh I know. It was hard for me too. When people were still hunting for Deadlox, they came after me. I knew him so they wanted information out of me. I had to abandon everything I knew and ran. I ran so fast and for so long. It was hard, constantly on the brink of danger. It was nothing compared to Deadlox though." Detroit looked back down at Lola. "But it's okay now, Lola. You're my family now. I would never leave you behind. And if for some reason I do, I will always, always come back for you." Detroit smiled and winked. "Always."

Lola smiled and stood up straight, gauntlets still formed on her arms. She rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. "Aw, thanks, Detroit," she said, lightly punching Detroit on the arm. Or at least she thought she did.

Detroit went flying to the side and smashed her back against the tree, grabbing everybody's attention. Lola's hands flew up her mouth and stared on in horror.

"Sorry, Detroit!" Lola apologized.

Detroit gave her a weak thumbs up. "Yeah," she called back weakly. "I know."

"You okay?" TrueMU called to her.

"I'm okay!" Detroit responded quietly before an ocelot landed full force on her head. "Less okay."

The ocelots nearby ran away as the group of humans and monsters burst into laughter.

* * *

"So what you're saying is," Sky started. "Is that a monster named Kara Flame is coming after us?"

"Sent by Herobrine himself, yeah," Deadlox replied, sitting on a tree branch in human form.

"I thought you said the Vampire Jack was dead," TrueMU reminded.

_**"He was supposed to be," **_The Count answered, sitting underneath Deadlox in the shade. _**"A werewolf killed him when the Vampire Jack was alone in the woods."**_

"So they found a replacement before you were aware?" Jerome questioned.

_**"It would seem so, yes."**_

"So what's so important about this Kara Flame the Jack was talking about?" Bajan reminded. "The way you seemed to take action said a lot."

Deadlox glanced at The Count, who looked back at him before shaking himself uncomfortably. Deadlox gave the elder a look that said, 'Really?', but it was ignored. Deadlox rolled his eyes and looked at the awaiting group of humans and Bacca.

"Well, Kara Flame is a Danger," Deadlox started. "Not a danger as in something unwelcoming or unpleasant, though she is that. A Danger as in a supernatural."

"She's a supernatural?" Jerome asked.

Deadlox nodded. "A Danger is a mix between human, angel, and demon. They are one of the strongest supernaturals alive. Some of Notch's Valkeries are Dangers."

The Count's ears flattened against his head and put his head in his paws. No one thought anything of it since they thought he was tired.

"Count," Deadlox started in concern. "Why don't you head up before us and we'll meet up with you in a moment?" He asked, though for all the wrong reasons.

The Count picked himself off the floor and trudged to the house at the end of the complicated bridge.

Deadlox watched him warily, making sure The Count was okay before turning back to the other, who were watching him in curiosity. "Just making sure he's alright."

"I'm sure he's fine," TrueMU said, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe he's just tired."

"Yeah, but werewolves only do what The Count did when they are injured, scared, or feeling sick," Deadlox explained. "The Count never put himself in that position before."

Sky shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure he's fine, Deadlox."

Deadlox nodded. "Right. Anyways, tomorrow is when I will show you the bridges. It looks complicated, yeah, but it's really not that hard to remember."

"Um, yeah, sure. You could say that," Lola gulped, staring at the mass of bridges and ladders. "Oh, we are so going to die here."

* * *

The Count laid himself down on the bed of his room. His bed was like an extra large dog bed. It was black with a heater and A/C installed into it in case he got too cold or too warm.

His bedroom was large enough for him to walk around and it was right next to Deadlox's or should he say...Ty's.

Yes. He knew. He knew all of their names. Ty Axhel, Adam Demonii, Jerome Aceti, Mitch Hertz, and Jason Crock. He also knew Lola Quarantine and Detroit Michigan's fake names. Lola's was LockdownPrison and Detroit's was Rap_Game.

The guys knew each other's names but refused to say them out loud in case someone overheard. The guys were known for stopping multiple murders and robberies. They were also known for more extravagant things such as drug busts and gun shipments. If their names were to get out, they could be killed easily.

Lola and Detroit never use their fake names now. That's what they were known by until they met the guys. Now that they lived with Ty and the others, they use their real names so they can't be identified easily. It was a smart move on all their parts really. The Count couldn't help but be impressed.

But now was not the time to dwell on that. Right now, The Count felt like he was going to keel over if Deadlox hadn't sent him to the house. The Count rarely got sick, and when he did, it was one of the worst weeks in his life. Of course it had to be at the same time they were going to war.

The Count tried to close his eyes and got to sleep, but his sickness didn't let him. He laid awake for about an hour before a knock came to his door.

"Count?" Deadlox's voice called. "Can I come in?"

_**"Yes,**_" Count barked. The door opened and Deadlox walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Deadlox asked concernedly, sitting himself cross-legged in front of The Count's face.

The Count closed his eyes and Deadlox took it as a no. He reached over and scratched behind The Count's right ear, his favorite spot to be scratched. Deadlox used his free hand to hold The Count's paw.

Deadlox didn't know what was wrong with The Count at the moment, but he was going to comfort his father.

The Count felt so sick. He had a headache and his stomach kept turning. He didn't feel nauseous. His stomach was just turning and it was really uncomfortable. His throat felt dry and it hurt to swallow. The Count hadn't been feeling like this for a while. If he had, he would've told Deadlox a long time ago. It just came on so suddenly. The headache came first, then the throat, then the stomachache.

"Count?" Deadlox called softly. "What's wrong?"

The Count didn't know how to answer without looking completely pathetic. _**"Just unwell, Deadlox. Nothing to fear."**_

Deadlox raised an eyebrow. "You looked like you were going to die out there." It was completely dramatic and over the top, but Deadlox didn't really care.

_**"I was not going to die,"**_ Count whispered, closing his eyes tighter. _**"Stop being over dramatic."**_

Deadlox grinned. "So what's wrong?"

_**"I am sick, Deadlox,"**_ The Count answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Deadlox chuckled, causing The Count to look at him. "Lift up your tail. I have to go grab the thermometer."

The Count closed his eyes again. _**"That is not even funny."**_

Deadlox had to stifle his laugh to avoid angering The Count. He moved over and rested on The Count's side, stroking the fur close to him. He said something he hadn't said to anyone in years, making the statement all the more special.

"I love you."

The Count's eyes shot open and he looked at the half-asleep teen before closing his eyes and resting his head again.

_**"I love you too."**_

**Awe. A little Count and Deadlox fluff for all of my little Death Hunters. Anywho! Hello my Mortem Venators and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Vampire Knight. I'm sorry it's taken so long but I've been so focused on The Days of the Unknown that I completely forgot that this chapter was finished and waiting to be edited! Oops…O.O Anyways, stay safe, I love you guys, see you later, and…DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! C YA!**


	5. AN

**Hello my Mortem Venators! It's me! I'm here with good and bad news. I would ask you which you want first but that would take forever, so I'm going to tell you the bad news and then give you the good news to make the bad news sound not so bad. That sound good? I think it does. Okay. So...here we go!**

**Alright! The bad news. Right. Bad news. Yeah. The bad news. The bad news...Okay! A lot of my stories are going to put on hiatus for a while. These stories are: Burning Hatred, Vampire Knight, Amnesia, and Of Psychos and Myths! But wait! Don't click away! Balloons, The Days of the Unknown, and Stuck in Reverse are gonna be continued. And that's not even the good news yet!**

**Okay. Good news. So I've been doing some thinking and I've decided I have put this off way too long...**

**I am rewriting Searing Pain and Wolf Accident. Yes. It is finally going to happen.**

**I was texting Candyphone and, you know, I had this idea in my head for a while. So I decided to read the chapters again to refresh my memories. Horrible mistake. I almost committed suicide over it. My God. I sucked as a writer. You can ask Candyphone herself. I was borderline hysterical in our texts. **

**My writing was so bad that while I was reading, I sometimes forgot that the story was actually mine. I thought it was some trash writer's, and then I remembered..."Crap. This is my work." So yeah.**

**How did any of you enjoy that piece of trash?! My God. Like, no. There are so many better stories. What made you stop, read the first chapter, and say, "Oh. This is pretty good. Let me follow and fav." Like, no. No. No! NO! That was garbage! Holy crap! And I thought Of Psychos and Myths was garbage. Wow. Searing Pain was a piece of crap!**

**So yeah. Wolf Accident and Searing Pain are being rewritten. There will be some MAJOR cuts and changes, but the plotline will be there, it will make sense, and in the end, it will all connect back to their sequels. Okay? Does that sound good? Even if it doesn't, I'm doing it anyways.**

**Until then, DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


End file.
